Roses and Rain
by HopelessDreamer56
Summary: Kaoru has a special planned for him and Hikaru. But why does it seem so familiar? HikaKao/Rated T/For 100 Theme Challenge/Fail summaries


Hikaru woke up expecting Kaoru, his younger brother and secret lover, to be wrapped up in his arms and nuzzled into in his chest. But instead, he woke up alone and in a semi-cold bed. Hikaru sat up and took a quick glance around the room in search of his brother. He wasn't there. Hikaru started to panic a bit, jumping out of the bed and running to the door, yanking it open. "Kaoru!"

"Whoa! I'm right here, Hikaru! No need to scream in my face," Kaoru said, backing up from the door way a bit before he walked right into Hikaru. Hikaru wrapped his arms Kaoru in a sort of choking embrace, trembling slightly.

"Please don't do that, Kaoru. I was really scared that you left me." Kaoru hugged Hikaru back, petting the hair on the back of his head reassuringly.

"I'm sorry, Hikaru. But how else was I supposed to make this a surprise?" Hikaru looked up from Kaoru's shoulder to see two maids, blushing from their little morning twincest "act", and pushing a large cart of food. On the cart was a wide selection of every breakfast food imaginable; along with a whole nother cart for drinks. "I was going to serve you breakfast in bed. But, of course, you just had to go and ruin it, Baka Hika," Kaoru said, playfully smacking Hikaru in the back of the head.

Hikaru giggled. "Did you make all that? When did you learn how to cook?" he asked.

"Pfft. Hell no, of course I didn't make it. I just got the chef to do it. But I did watch so that maybe I could do it one day." Hikaru blushed a bit from the thought of seeing Kaoru in an apron.

"God, Kao. Do you really expect us to eat all that?"

"No, not really. I figured we could always just send the leftovers to Haruhi's. She'd have enough food to last her a while. Plus she'll save money on groceries, so everyone wins!" That was Kaoru for you. Always thinking of others before himself. One of the many things Hikaru loved about his brother. The maids quickly set up a table and some food in their bedroom. They ate in somewhat silence, occasionally asking the other to pass something or telling a small joke. It was actually really awkward. Kaoru kept glancing at Hikaru like he was expecting something. Hikaru was about to ask when Kaoru interrupted him.

"Hikaru, will you take a walk with me in the rose labyrinth?" Hikaru stared at him blankly for a moment.

"Uh…Sure, I guess." Kaoru gave him a gentle smile.

"Great. Get dressed and meet me by the entrance in 20 minutes, okay?" Hikaru nodded as Kaoru got up and left the room, leaving Hikaru behind to be confused. _'What is he planning?'_

_%$$%$%$%$%$_

"Kaoru!" Hikaru called out. Kaoru turned around just in time to catch Hikaru as he flew into his arms and kissed him.

"Hey." Kaoru grabbed Hikaru's hand and started leading him through the maze. "Hikaru, do you remember when we were little and would go exploring here?"

Hikaru breathed a laugh. "Yeah, but we would always get lost. Didn't we use some kind of marker to tell us where to go?"

"Yeah, we painted little arrows on the big rocks that are at the end of the isle. See?" Kaoru motioned to a rock with a small red arrow painted on it.

"Oh, now I remember! That maid we liked got so pissed at us when she found out!" They both burst out laughing at the memory of the maid. "It ruins the fun out of a maze!" Hikaru scolded, imitating her voice. Kaoru fell to the ground gripping his stomach, laughing so hard he could barely breathe. Hikaru fell down next to him in a fit of laughter.

They eventually calmed down enough to level out there breathing. Hikaru turned to his back and looked to the sky, seeing not a single cloud in the light blue sky. "Hey, Kaoru, look," he said, pointing up.

Kaoru flipped over to see. "Wow…not a single cloud….It's almost like a dream, right?" Hikaru closed his eyes and took Kaoru's hand in his as they sky-gazed. He felt so at peace and calm just lying there with Kaoru. He couldn't exactly describe what he was feeling now. It was more than just comfort of love. _'Is it…nostalgia? But why…?'_ "Oh, crap…" Kaoru said. "Look's like a storm's coming." Hikaru opened his eyes and looked to see dark storm clouds flooding the once beautiful cloudless sky. "It doesn't look like there's enough time to make it back to the house."

"So what do we do? Stay here and get soaked?" Actually, Hikaru wouldn't have minded that. He simply loved the feeling of rain as it hit his skin. He felt like he could forget everything in the cover of the clouds and that the rain would just wash everything away. That, add Kaoru next to him and holding his hand, and it was absolute paradise.

"Of course not." _'Damn.'_ "We'll just hang out in the pagoda in the center of the maze until the storm blows over. Now c'mon, I already felt some water hit my arm," he said, helping Hikaru up. They rushed to the center of the labyrinth, taking shelter just as the rain really started pouring.

"Looks like it won't be letting up any time soon," noted Hikaru.

"Yeah…we'll be here for a while. At least it's nice under here." Hikaru looked around them. It was nice, actually. There were red roses covering the hedges all around them, each one perfectly dewed with water from the rain. He looked back the way they came. Even though it was dark and raining like crazy, somehow it still seemed beautiful outside. All wrapped up, it was a perfect moment. But why did it seem so familiar?

"Hikaru?" Hikaru pulled himself out of the world of the scenery and turned to Kaoru, only to be met with his lips. Hikaru stayed still for a second before he realized what was going on and kissing back. He loved the feeling of Kaoru's lips on his. He knew it was wrong to feel like this towards his brother, but something about Kaoru's presence just mad it seem oh-so right. Every time they kissed, it felt as if they were merging into one being. "I love you, Hikaru," whispered Kaoru.

"I love you, too, Kaoru. More than anything in this boring world," he whispered back. Kaoru giggled.

"I knew you would say that." Hikaru looked at him, confused.

"How so? I'm pretty sure I haven't said that-"

"Yes you did. On this day a year ago. Don't you remember?" Suddenly, memories of sitting in the pagoda with Kaoru resurfaced in Hikaru's mind. "This is exactly like the day we confessed to each other; right down to the rain."

"You're saying you planned the rain?" Hikaru asked sarcastically.

"Of course not. I had something else planned for today. But when I saw the weather reports and the labyrinth, I just couldn't help myself. It was actually all just chance." Hikaru held Kaoru's hand gently.

"More like incredible fate." He scooted closer to Kaoru so that he could wrap their ankles together under the table. He kissed Kaoru again, but not needy or rushed. Just resting his lips over Kaoru's in a meaningful and love filled way. Just like on that day a year ago in the roses and rain.

* * *

><p><strong>For my 100 Theme Challenge on dA. Theme: Sweet. Oh god I failed at this. It was so hard to write, since I'm not good at this mushy stuff. Meh. It could've been worse. At least I finally got around to writing about this pairing again C:<br>Fav, R&R, flames are for marshmallows, blah blah blah, you know the drill.  
>Characters (c) to Hatori Bisco<strong>


End file.
